Chibi Christmas
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: When the Christmas spirit is low some outside force intervenes. What happens when everything is topsy tervy with no one but Chibichibi to keep order?
1. Chapter 1

The night was filled with laughter, music, and surprises

ChibiChibi Trinity, or Trina she is about Three at first.

Moon Magic balls are like Luna-P

Christmas Eve

The night was filled with laughter, music, and surprises. It was the 24th of December and a lot was happening at the Cherry Hill Temple. It belonged to Raye since her grandpa passed away a few years ago. It was tidy and decorated for the joyous celebration. Carols fluted through the air and everyone joined in.

Lita, Mina, Rini, Chibichibi, Hotaru, in the kitchen, Raye, Serena, and Amy in the tea room, all singing Christmas tunes. Three Moon Magic toys floated through the air: the Luna, Artimis and Diana Balls. The food was made for dinner and Christmas and the kitchen almost clean. Everything was set up and ready for Christmas Eve dinner. The tree was decorated with ribbon and lights and hand made baubles that had the name of the maker on it. Tradition was that every year the three youngest girls – Rini, Hotaru, and Chibichibi- and Diana would be told the story of Christmas by one of the girls, open a pair of brand new PJs, eat, get a bath, and be sent to bed. This year however the older girls stopped believing in Christmas, and the holiday spirit. It was sad and the story almost lost it's power, but something strange happened.

Everyone but Chibichibi fell asleep right before Lita was going to tell the story. A bright light flashed and made ChibiChibi blink, but when she opened her eyes all the scouts were shrinking. They opened their eyes, yawned and stretched. The scouts had vanished and in their place's were a bunch of little girls in too big clothes.

Each of the girls were a little confused, some called out for their mothers, other's sat and cried. ChibiChibi realized that she was the oldest and decided to take charge.

Clapping her hands twice she said "O.k settle down everyone. My name is…" She paused a minute. All these kids were chibi, so how would they call each other? Finally she settled on a nickname "Trina. You can call me Trina."

"Umm… Trina, can we find clothes that fit better?" asked a little blue headed girl.

"Jammies, new jammies, Christmas Jammies?" asked a little rabbit and a little meatball head. In a glimmer of magic presents appeared before each girl.

"Hey, this has my name on it. It says 'Amy'" exclaimed the little girl with blue hair.

"I can't read yet. Does this say 'Mina'?"

"Me either. What does this say? I'm Lita"

"Rini, Rini, I'm Rini"

"I'm Serena"

"Raye. That's my name"

"Hotaru, pleased to meet you"

Trina and Amy worked together to help the other girls make sure they had the right present. Then they opened the gifts. Trina had a rose color nightgown with matching slippers. Amy had a baby blue night shirt with matching pants. Serena and Rini wore footsie pajamas Serena's was dark blue and Rini's was pink. Mina was in an orange nightgown. Raye wore a red silk kimono. Lita was dressed in a ivory colored shirt and pants. Hotaru had white footsie pj's. Artimis, Diana, and Luna wore kitty cloaks of navy blue. Everyone had matching Santa hats with their names on them.

"I'm hungry" said Raye quietly. Others chimed in "Me too" and embarrassed glances were exchanged as little tummies complained.

'_Uh oh' _thought Trina '_how am I supposed to get everyone dinner? I'm too little to reach.'_

"Kitty Magic, I need help" she addressed the Moon Magic Balls. They all popped and she was covered in sparkles. After a minute she began to grow. She noticed that the Magic Balls were back and her nightgown grew with her. Her hair was also longer and reached her knees.

_Worry about it later Trinity_ she thought to herself. She took Raye and Mina by the hand and shepherded the rest toward the dining room. She sat them all down by the table and told them to wait, then ran to get the food. It took a while cutting up their food and getting it ready, and Serena was positive she didn't ever eat broccoli. That caused a little chaos in itself.

"So what do we do with all this extra food?" asked Mina after everyone had eaten a good amount. "Well-" Trina began only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hey Lita, pass the meatballs please?" Lita passed it a little too hard toward Serena and they ended up on Serena's head.

"Oops, I'm sooo sorry Serena, I didn't mean to do that." Lita's eyes were the size of saucers. Raye started giggling. She tried desperately to stop but couldn't. Unfortunately Serena noticed.

"Think something's funny Raye?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face. Raye, still giggling, tried shaking her head 'No', but when she looked at Serena's face, she burst out laughing.

"Meatball head, you're a meatball head."

"Oh yeah?-


	2. Chapter 2

The night was filled with laughter, music, and surprises

Well why don't you try this?" Serena took a bowl of rice and threw it at Raye, who ducked; and poor Mina was hit. Mina picked up a plate of stuffing and aimed at Serena. Amy cried out in shock and Mina got distracted. So it was Amy who wound up with a face full of stuffing. Rini and Hotaru, who were watching carefully, decided to join in. Soon everyone was throwing stuff… until Trina walked in. there was ham on the walls, gravy on the chairs, mashed something in all of their hair, even sweet potatoes on the ceiling.

Groans "What did you guys do? I'm gone for two minutes, and the place is a mess"

Pandemonium broke out as everyone started talking at once, but Trina simply waited for them to settle down. There were only two words on her mind.

"Bath Time" _They should not be this messy, I'll give them baths first and then a story. _She thought to herself.

"No bath," cried Mina and Lita together. Then all the kids except Amy, Rini and Hotaru ran off.

"Ok then, go to the bathroom and wait there for me," Trina told them. After they left Trina started to clean up. She was almost done when Mina came in very cautiously. Before Mina could react she picked her up and put her in the fool proof kitchen playpen. Mina cried out and Serena came running to the rescue. Raye, Lita and Serena joined Mina before they knew what happened.

"I'm going to give the others a bath and then I'll be back" with that Trina headed to the bathroom. She helped Amy undress and turn on the water. After Amy was done, Trina dried her hair, put baby lotion on her, dressed her, told her to go brush her teeth, and stay clean. Rini and Hotaru went in together, and then Trina went back to the playpen. She grabbed Raye and, after a struggle, proceeded to do the same with the others.

"No, no, no, I hate baths! No! I don't wanna!" Raye screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Raye, it's just a bath, relax, I've got you." Trina tried to soothe her.

"I don't like baths, please don't make me take a bath" Raye pleaded. Trina set her down on the toilet and knelt to her level.

"Now Raye why don't you like baths?"

"My mommy drowned in the ocean. The water choked her. It will try to choke me too." She answered looking away.

"Oh Raye… don't worry I won't let it hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"But what if it does?" Raye asked her voice cracking with fear and worry.

"It won't. Come on, I will be right there. I'll teach you a song if you want, to make it easier."

"Ok." Raye squirmed a little as Trina undressed her and put her in the water with some colorful rubber duckies.

"One duck, two duck. Red duck, blue duck. In duck out duck. Thin duck, stout duck. Duck here, duck there, ducks, ducks everywhere. Rainbow ducks swim to sea, how many ducks do you see? One, two, three…" by the time they were done Raye was laughing and it was time to go get Mina.

"thanks Trina" she said before running off, laughing as Trina yelled after her to stay clean.

She bathed the others, took a shower, and then rounded the kids up.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who wants to here a story

"So who wants to here a story?" Trina asked the girls. She was answered with shouts of 'Me' and 'I wanna story.'

"Well" Trina began "There once was a baby. He was left in a rainy magical forest, nobody knew why. Then a cheetah mother came across him. He was so sweet and her baby had wandered off so long ago. She took him home with her to her den, out of the rain. The next day she told the Fairy council and they decided that she could nurse him for a little while. After a few weeks he grew chubby, his dark eyes were bright as he cooed at his cheetah mother. Time passed and some Fairies voiced their concern that Sandi, the cheetah, may accidentally eat him. Therefore, the council gave him to Gwendolyn, a young fairy who was glad to have him. Years passed and the baby, named Nicholas, grew into a young man. He was smart and curious about the world. He could do as he please as long as he never appeared to humans. Gwendolyn was worried they would take him away if they knew about him. One day he went to the council and told them of his curiosity. So they agreed that he could take a trip. A magic cloak that he would wear would keep humans from seeing him, but if it came off he would be stuck there. On his trip to the village, he saw beggars, and poor children with nothing to eat or do. So he returned to the forest much to his fairy mother's relief but decided to find a place of his own. In the middle of the villages, he and a friend, Elvin, set up their house. And Nicholas began to carve toys; wooden animals, ones that he gave to the poor children. One day his mother came to visit and gave him a kitten for companion. So, Boots the kitten and Nicholas went to the village everyday giving gifts to the poor. One day a wealthy merchant's daughter came on horseback with an escort. She had heard of Nicholas and wanted a toy of her own. He tried to explain that they were only for poor children, but decided to make some thing special for her. A week later he presented her with a fairy doll, like his mother. The girl loved it. Years passed and Nicholas became older, working became harder. One day a young woman appeared. It was the little girl all grown up! She told Nicholas that she loved her doll but it was time to give it to another child. Nicholas told her, "if only more people were like you, and would give up their old things." That night the White Lady appeared. She had come to take Nicholas. Nevertheless, the fairies decided to give up their immortality to Nicholas. They began to age and die but Nicholas, Santa, still lives with Boots and Elvin, making toys for all the good little girls and boys; Spreading the spirit of giving joy on Christmas. The End."

"Yay! That was really good"

"Wow that was sooo cool"

"I liked it too!" called all the kids.

Trina clapped her hands twice, to get their attention, and helped them get in to bed. She tucked them in, kissed them good night and shut the light and doors. Trina set everything up for Christmas and was ushered off to bed by the Magic Moon balls. After a few minutes of silence she heard foot steps. It was Hotaru.

"I got scared" she said timidly.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Hotaru's face lit up as she ran up to Trina. Trina picked her up and put her in bed when they were joined by Rini, Serena, and Mina.

"We are gonna need a bigger bed" said Trina.

That night all the occupants of Raye's Temple slept on a mattress on the floor together.


	4. Chapter 4

"So who wants to here a story

"Trina, …Trina! Wake up" cried Lita as she shook the little girl. _Hmm? Ok,… HEY! I'm little again!_ Trinity looked around and caught her reflection in the mirror. She sat up next to Lita who had proceeded, with help from Serena, to wake everyone else. Lita was taller. _But…How? It's impossible._

"Trina, it's Christmas, let's go see what Santa left us!" Serena said as she pulled Trina up from the ground. The children were all excited to see what Santa had left them. When they arrived at the living room, they gasped in awe. Santa had come and, from the looks of things, left quite a few gifts for each of them. They cried out in joy and the magic moon balls began to bring them their gifts. When each child had a gift from Santa they opened them. Twenty minutes later, all the gifts from Santa had been opened. Toys, candy, and stuffed animals sat in huge piles. Then the girls went around giving each other gifts.

Trina didn't remember getting Amy a brightly colored abacus, she had gone shopping with Serena's mother and gotten Amy a calculator for school. It was the same for all the other gifts. Serena and Rini received pretend chocolate shop set instead of the gift certificates to the chocolate shop. A coloring book, about eating fruits and vegetables, and crayons had gone to Lita instead of the cookbook Trina had chosen. Mina got a pretend karaoke set, and Hotaru got a storybook. Trina knew that those two were supposed to get a Teenage Wolves CD and Astrology book respectively. Raye had loved the Paint-by-Numbers set, but Trina was disappointed that she didn't get the portrait of the temple that Trina had been planning to give her for months.

_I wonder what's up? This is so weird. Is this normal?_ Hours passed and the girls played with their gifts. Their favorite by far was the playhouse Santa had left them. They all played pretend for hours, and when they got bored they watched movies. Dinner was uneventful, the Moon magic balls made everything disappear after the girls were done. The chibi scouts came to a mutual understanding that they would spend the night together; with the scout power wands that they had found, to scare away the monsters. They settled in, and bid each other goodnight.

"Merry Christmas, Chibi Scouts" was the last thing Trina said before slipping into dreamland.


End file.
